


Ordinary World

by Ravencadwell



Series: Ordinary World (Loki & Lynn) [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendships that become love, Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Loki Falls In Love, Loki Feels, Loki Porn, Loki smut, Odin is a dick, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5942287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravencadwell/pseuds/Ravencadwell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane's Niece, Lynn arrives on Asguard to study away from school. She's always been odd, but no once knows why. She strikes up a friendship with Loki. The friendship eventually grows into something deeper, sometimes with disastrous consequences. All Lynn wants is an ordinary life and someone to love. Eventually, she learns that those two things are not exactly ordinary for anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of a young girl having such a relationship with someone older can be a bit unsettling. It's fiction! Get over it! There is some eventual smut...but you'll have to wait for it.

 Lynn is Jane’s 15 year old niece. She was sent to stay with Jane, on Asguard, due to the fact that she’s had a hard time in school.

Her mother said that Lynn is just shy. She had been adopted as a baby at around 9 or 10 months old. Her parents never kept it from her, and made sure to tell her how special she was. Some called her a freak and a bastard. Others, who noticed her odd behavior said “indigo child” or “star seed”. She was more at home in the forest, with the animals, than with people. Lynn didn’t get along with the girls at school, and didn’t have many friends. The psychiatrists said that she wasn’t autistic, but was possibly suffering from low self esteem, along with depression. Well, what 15 year old girl didn’t these days? Their solution? Put her on pills that made her tired all the time. Then her parents yelled at her for being lazy.

Apparently, the solution to this ongoing problem was to send Lynn to stay with her aunt Jane on Asguard. Perhaps the change in scenery would help? Getting her away from the bullies and the incessant taunting might help her studies, since her grades were in the toilet. She couldn’t concentrate due to the constant teasing and stress. The teachers told her to ignore it, since they didn’t want to actually punish any of the kids involved. Easier said than done.

Things came to a head one day, and one of the girls who bullied Lynn the most, had her nose broken. She deserved it, according to Lynn. She had taunted her, physically and verbally until Lynn reacted. Well, since the girl’s family had someone on the local city council, Lynn was suspended from school. All the better, she thought. She hated it there.

So, here she was. It had been a couple of weeks in and Lynn was still learning how things worked on Asguard. Obviously she knew Thor and Jane. Lynn was somewhat intimidated by Odin and steered clear of him. Frigga had been kind to her, and even helped her in her studies. Sif had her working with her in training. Then there was Loki.

Jane didn’t want Lynn anywhere near Loki. Period. He had managed to redeem himself and regain his freedom on Asguard, but after New York, Jane was not about to trust him. His mind had been twisted during his captivity with the Chituari, and had never entirely recovered. Perhaps he just managed to hide it a bit better? He was the trickster God. That would never change.

Lynn was already dealing with rough times, and now was not the time to have him inside her head. As far as Lynn was concerned, Loki was one of the few she managed to get along with. He was kind, and listened to her on those rare occasions she wanted to talk to another person. When she tried to talk to most people, things were awkward. She talked in such broad contexts, and thought outside the box. Most people couldn’t follow, so they thought she was odd or crazy. Loki helped her focus, and didn’t try to tell her what to do or how to do it (Unless she asked). All Jane and Thor ever did was tell her to stay out of trouble and to “Be good”.

The Library at the palace wasn’t as big as Lynn thought it would be, but it was still pretty sizable. There were two stories full of bookcases, and each of those bookcases full of books on just about every subject. Today she had a huge volume on a stand. “Magickal uses of Herbs”, it was called. She had also picked up a couple of smaller volumes on forest and animal magick. Thankfully, while she was at the palace, she received quite a broad education. There was still reading, mathematics (which she hated), Social Studies (although she learned more about customs and cultures from all the realms, not just Midguard), and of course writing. She excelled at writing.

As Lynn looked through her books and took notes, the library was quiet. Hushed voices, and only a handful of people around. She didn’t notice Loki looking down from the balcony. He had put his own book of poetry aside to take notice of Lynn and her studies. Herbs and Magick were two subjects he had mastered as a child. He walked down stairs and approached Lynn, quietly.

“Perhaps I can be of some assistance?” Loki asked.

Lynn was startled. He was right behind her, almost leaning over the table and her. It was a bit intimidating. If she was caught with him, Jane would be angry and who knows? Would she be sent back home? No thanks, it was the last place she wanted to go.

“Yes, Thank you.” Lynn said. “I was confused about the mixture and substitutes for some of the incense recipes I have. For Kyphi, half of the herbs it calls for are extinct.”

“That would be because that is an older recipe. I believe the one you are looking at is of a Greek origin? Probably easier than translating it from the Egyptian sources.” Loki said, shuffling papers. “Here,” he said. Handing her an older piece of parchment “This one is a more recent adaptation.”

Lynn thanked him for this. She still wasn’t sure how to interact with Loki. He was being kind and helping her with her studies. What harm could he do her in the Library? After a while Loki decided that it was time for a break from study. A walk in the herb gardens for some air and some other lessons. They could talk but at the same time, looked like she was studying.

“Tell me something, Lynn. Do you like it here, on Asguard?” Asked Loki

“Yes, sir. I do. I can study. I’m not constantly dealing with stupid people distracting me.”

“You didn’t get along with others at your school?”

“No, I didn’t. Some girls were mean. Mom said that they were jealous of me. I don’t know why. They were prettier than I am. A boy had been nice and talked to me, so they spread a lot of nasty rumors about us. He wouldn’t talk to me again, after that. Then again, he didn’t talk to her either” Lynn chuckled.

“That stupid, jealous little girl could not possibly have been more beautiful than you.” Said Loki.

Lynn blushed and put her head down. She had never been good with compliments. She figured most of the people who complimented her were lying, just to be nice. How could they compliment her and tease her, when everyone else told her that she was an ugly, fat little freak?

“You don’t have to say that, you know. You don’t have to lie to me just to be kind.” Said Lynn, head down.

Loki took her chin and lifted it up to him. He looked her right in the eyes and said “I’m not lying. Why would I? Obviously, you started to believe the lies that those jealous little girls tried to tell you. Here’s the truth. They were the ugly ones. They couldn’t compete with you, so they tried to tear you down.”

“They never left me alone. Finally, one day they pushed me too far. I broke her big nose. So, now I’m here.” Said Lynn

“And so you are. It seems a much better place for you to be.”

Loki knew a thing or two about being the outsider. He wondered if this poor girl might have even had it worse than he did. Seems that girls could be even more cruel than boys. Stupid brats, telling her that she was an ugly little freak. Lynn had a light and a beauty about her that was not conventional. These jealous little ones might have taken a toll on her self esteem, but time might actually heal some of those wounds.

Lynn and Loki’s walks in the garden became a daily affair. Jane wasn’t thrilled with the idea, but Thor noticed that Lynn was opening up to someone. That it was good for her. Besides, what is Loki going to do to her in the palace gardens, in full view of the court? It was probably the safest place they could be.

Eventually, Lynn did tell Loki everything, even about her adoption. It hit a nerve, since he had been adopted as well. Lynn didn’t feel second best, since she had no other siblings, but that her parents never really accepted her for who she was. They kept trying to make her “normal” (whatever that was). Some of the other children were not allowed to play with her. Their parents didn’t want their children around “someone else’s bastard”.

Even with all of that, Lynn still wanted some of the same things every “normal” girl would have. She wanted her first kiss. She wanted a boyfriend, but didn’t like the way most of the boys her age looked at her. Her body had developed quite early on. A fact that Loki had not missed. For poor Lynn it had been nothing short of a pain. The young boys of the court, along with some of the grown men, would stare at her breasts. She tried to cover herself to avoid that problem, but Asguardian dresses did emphasize the bust somewhat. Loki would scowl at anyone he noticed leering at Lynn. It didn’t help but add to the rumor mill and all the speculation at court regarding Loki’s intentions towards her.

Loki would have otherwise ignored the court gossip. Frigga, however, grew concerned. She took Loki aside one day to ask him what his interest was in Lynn.

“Mother, she’s just a lonely girl who needed a friend. We relate to each other and have similar experiences.”

“That’s exactly what worries Jane, and well, sometimes myself.” Said Frigga.

“She’s a child, mother.” Said Loki, Kissing her cheek. ”Despite some calling me a monster, I’m not that kind of a monster. She’s far too young”

“Does she know that?” Asked Frigga.

“She’s made no advances toward me. At most we have an affectionate embrace and she goes about her way. As far as anything more than that, such discussions make her uncomfortable, so we don’t discuss it.” Said Loki.

Frigga could only hope it would stay that way. However, Lynn would grow up eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we gauge Lynn's curiosity regarding Sex and her interest (or lack therof) in Loki.

**Chapter 2**

Lynn, much like many girls her age, had a bit of a love/ hate relationship when it came to sexual topics. Some things and ideas still grossed her out. She had sex ed when she was in school. She understood how babies were made, birth control and all that. Her mother and father had drilled into her about how she should wait “until she was older” or fell in love. Some of the teachers and the religious fanatics tried to tell her to wait until she was married. The way Lynn saw it, she might never be married. She was 15 and still had never been kissed by a boy. She’d never been kissed, but she knew a few girls in school who had gone way beyond that. One girl in her class was pregnant.   
That was way beyond anything Lynn was ready for. She wanted just a kiss, but hated most of the boys she went to school with. The ones she would have kissed, didn’t even notice she was alive. The one boy who could have well been her first kiss became the victim of some vicious rumors, spread by some jealous girl, that he had gotten Lynn pregnant. He didn’t talk to Lynn again after that.

  
The Asguardian library did carry a wide variety of subjects, including some poetry and erotica. Everyone at home went crazy over 50 Shades of Grey, which was all well and good, but Lynn wasn’t allowed to get near those books. Even so, she found a few books here and there. One dealt with a girl who was 15, and had an older lover who was 27. She grew up too fast and it broke her heart. Lynn took that book and some of the poetry back to her room and made sure to hide them, so they wouldn’t easily be seen.

  
Even with all that, fictional stories were not the real thing. There was no internet on Asguard, so watching porn was out of the question. She had questions, but she sure as hell wasn’t going to ask Jane. It was too awkward. Lynn tried once and Jane turned the whole thing into quizzing Lynn on weather or not Loki had put her up to this or tried anything with her. Lynn would get grossed out, it turned into a fight and so she left Jane and decided that asking her anything was a bad idea. Asking Loki? Hell no! So that left just one person.   
Frigga was walking down one of the hall ways near her chambers when Lynn came across her. Thankfully, Frigga had enough sense to know that by the look on Lynn’s face, she wanted to talk. Frigga took her aside, had her sit down in her chambers over tea and conversation.

  
“Is there something wrong, Lynn?” Asked Frigga

  
“Not wrong, your majesty, I just..” stuttered Lynn “I had some questions, and I didn’t know who to ask. My mother isn’t here and when I try to talk to Jane, all she wants to do is tell me how bad Loki is. Asking Thor would be, Awkward to say the least.”

  
“I see,” Said Frigga. “you’re a young lady. Growing up. Obviously, you have some questions about your body and life in general. All those changes can be a bit confusing, to say the least.” 

Over the course of a few afternoons, Lynn managed to ask a variety of questions of Frigga. She was so confused by what men wanted and desired. Why they might desire a woman, but then put her down as “whore” or “Slut” because of it. It just didn’t seem fair. But then the real question came.

  
“ Um, sex….yeah. They said in school sometimes it hurts the first time. That there’s blood. Is it really bad?” asked Lynn

  
“It’s different for every woman. Some don’t bleed much, some bleed a lot.” Answered Frigga. She didn't see the sense in scolding her, or telling her that she was too young. Lynn already knew that. “Does that frighten you?”

  
“Um, yeah.” Said Lynn “I’m not thinking of doing it with anybody. Not right now anyway. I just…I don’t know. Just didn’t know what I should expect.”

  
“It’s not a bad thing to ask questions. Just know this. At the end of the day, it’s YOUR choice as far as who you will share yourself with. Not anyone else’s. Just realize that the first time, your virginity, that’s a gift. Do not waste that gift with someone who does not deserve such a wonderful thing.” Said Frigga.

  
“Well, none of the guys knows I’m alive. The ones that do look, well…I get creeped out when they do. It bothers me. Especially when older guys do. Loki helps with that sometimes.”

  
Frigga nodded her head. Now was as good a time to ask as any. “What are your thoughts about Loki?”

  
“Such as? He’s nice. He’s helped a lot with my studies, and he seems like he understands some of my problems. He doesn’t talk down to me or make me feel like there’s something wrong with me.”

  
“Yes, it seems that you both have some things in common. I think that is what worries Jane and a few others.”

  
Lynn rolled her eyes. “Look, I know Loki did some bad things. Really bad things. He’s not going to hurt me. If he wanted to do something bad, wouldn’t he have done it by now?”

  
Frigga realized that Lynn had a point. At the same time, she wondered how long it would be until nature took it’s course. Loki had no romantic interest in Lynn right now, and vice versa. Eventually, she would grow up and that wasn’t too far away. She seemed content to keep her head in her school books, and as far as Frigga was concerned, all the better. Lynn had a long way to go until she was ready to have any sort of romantic relationship with anyone. Lynn was still trying to find out who she was. Until she did that, how could she try to deal with anyone else?

  
Frigga was relieved that Lynn didn’t have any amorous intentions towards Loki. Court gossip could and would fizzle out in time. 


	3. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it was only a kiss....

Chapter 3

  
It was a wonderful spring day, and Lynn had gotten a bit of a break in her studies. A reward for her good grades, and her longstanding good behavior. She wanted to go for a ride in the forest for the day. Given, she wasn’t allowed to go alone (in case she got injured or ran across other problems). Loki rode with her, sharing a horse, since he was a better rider. Lynn never thought anything about riding in front of Loki, with his arms around her. She felt protected. Still it raised a few eyebrows.

  
No matter what, people would talk. Loki was a prince and thus any of his actions were talked about by various courtiers. Sadly, he didn’t want Lynn to be the target of so many of the rumors. She was an innocent child at best. He might have been looked at as a monster, but taking Lynn’s innocence and destroying it was not something he would ever do. He had tried to protect it.

  
Still, there were some who thought Loki would use and abuse Lynn to get back at Jane and also Thor. Perhaps, at first, he might have considered it. Jane was annoying, and he had no idea what his fool brother saw in her, still his dealings with her were few. He was bored, and it wouldn’t be the first time he had taken a girl’s virginity. Those girls, however were nothing like Lynn. They didn’t have the light inside them that Lynn had. If Jane suspected anything had gone on, or would, Lynn would be sent back to Midguard. It was the last place that she needed to be.

  
What Loki feared was what would happen when Lynn went back home. Her mother thought something was wrong with her, taking her to doctors who put her on pills. It was breaking her spirit. She wasn’t a strong willed child, or out of control, by any means. She was just different, and didn’t care to fit in with the brats she went to school with. Given, she wanted some things that every girl did, but seemed a long way from having any of that. It was a sad thing, really.

  
He wouldn’t think about that now. Today, it was just about going riding in the forest. It was one of the few things that made Lynn smile, and as such, neither Thor or Jane seemed to mind (Provided that someone looked after her).

  
“Where are we going, Loki” Lynn laughed. They had rode hard for some time through the woods. If she had to walk back to the palace, she’d be lost for days.

  
“You’ll see. It’s special” Loki said.

  
Not further up the way there was a waterfall and a grotto, a stream and a variety of animals. Not all of them ran away at their approach. Lynn immediately went to the animals, kneeling down for them so they might approach her. Loki watched from a distance, in amazement. She could talk to animals, and they understood her. She didn’t seem to have much interest in manipulating them to do as she wished. More like cuddling with a fox and her kits, petting a few rabbits, talking to a few birds.

  
Eventually, out of the woods walked a large black wolf with green eyes. At this, the other animals left. Lynn didn’t move an inch. She was trying not to show fear, and no move. She was still on her knees when the wolf approached, slowly. He was sniffing at her, growling slightly. Lynn called for Loki but he was nowhere to be found. Her breathing was increased as her heart was pounding. She could hear the blood in her ears as the wolf got closer, until he was in front of her. His nose came to her face, as he licked her cheeks and lips.

  
Lynn was so relieved that she started laughing, and fell over while hugging this wolf. While lying in the grass, beneath the willow tree, Lynn felt content there. It was almost like she was a little girl again, without a care in the world.

  
While she was looking up at the trees, the wolf revealed his true form. It was Loki. Lynn wasn’t exactly surprised by this, even if she wondered how he could do that. Other women, perhaps wiser than her, would have been frightened by all of this. When Loki shifted into a wolf, he tended to take on wolf like tendencies. Sometimes, he could be vicious. He’d been known to take a woman by force when he was shifting back from this.

  
Lynn didn’t know any of this. Still, it was Loki. He’d never harmed her in the past, and she had no reason to think he would now. Still innocent and naive. Lynn smiled and sat up, pushing herself under the tree’s sheltering branches. Rain was coming soon, and she didn’t want to get caught cold and wet. Loki was content to wrap her up close to him, under his cloak. If it was any other couple, this would be cute. With them, it could be a recipe for disaster.

This is where things go horribly wrong.

  
Loki looked down at Lynn to say something. Before he was able to say anything, her lips were on his and he was lost. Sugary sweet lips that tasted like strawberries, that was Lynn. Never had any lips Loki had kissed ever tasted so sweet. Then, all of a sudden, the alarm bells went off in Loki’s head.

  
“What are you doing! You damned fool! She’s a child!” a voice inside Loki’s mind brought him back to his senses.

  
Loki could hear the caw of a couple of Ravens. Not just any ravens, but Odin’s ravens. He broke away from Lynn. Her eyes longing for more, she tried again to kiss him. Loki pushed her away.

  
“I’m sorry, Lynn. I shouldn’t have done that.” Loki said as he stood up. “It’s time to get you back home.”

  
“In the pouring rain?! Am I really that bad, Loki? I just…”

  
Loki mounted his horse, putting his hand down to her. Lynn stood there sulking.

  
“Come, time to go home.”

  
Lynn gave him her hand and he pulled her up on the horse. The ride back wasn’t joyous at all, but silent. They were both soaked upon arrival at the palace. The guards were at the stables, waiting to escort them both to an audience with Odin. This wasn’t good. 


	4. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Lynn find out their punishment from crossing the line.

When Loki and Lynn arrived at the stables, the soldiers were waiting to escort them both to a meeting with Odin. Loki knew this would happen, so it was no surprise. Lynn, however was terrified.

  
“Don’t worry,” Loki said “Just stay quiet and follow my lead. Whatever I say, just go with it.”

  
Lynn nodded her head. In her mind, she ran every scenario possible. Odin might lock her up in the dungeons, have her beaten, or worse yet, sent back to Midguard.   
Thankfully, the meeting was in private and not in front of the whole court. It was no less intimidating, however. Jane and Thor were both there, since they had sworn to look after Lynn.

  
“What is this?! I find you with your hands on a CHILD! Answer me, Loki!” billowed Odin. He even frightened Lynn to the point she hid behind Loki.

  
“Allfather, it’s not what you think. I-“

  
“Do Not tell me what I did or did not see! You were kissing that girl! And you-“ Odin gestured to Lynn “Stop hiding behind him and come out here where I can see you!”

  
One of the soldiers grabbed Lynn and pushed her in front of Loki. She kept her eyes down on the floor and slyly looked up at Odin to see him gazing down at her from his throne. “Oh man, he’s pissed” she thought.

  
“Tell me what happened, Lynn.” Odin asked. Lynn had turned back to look at Loki for some kind of guidance.

  
“I did NOT tell you to look to Loki. Look at me! Now tell me what happened!”

  
“Nothing, Allfather. I just-“

  
“You being kissed by the God of Mischief and trickery is not NOTHING!”

  
At this, Lynn got angry. Probably not the wisest thing for her to do, but it was honest.

  
“I kissed him, ALL RIGHT! I kissed him and he pushed me away. He insisted we come back here, in the pouring rain. Now I’m cold and soaked. You happy now?!”

  
Loki closed his eyes and hung his head. Frigga did the same. Odin raised one eyebrow, almost amused with Lynn’s anger

“Humph” Said Odin. “Perhaps I should send you back to Midguard before this becomes something else. I tolerated you because Jane is technically family, being Thor’s possibly future wife. I thought you did well here. For your own well being, I might send you home.”

  
“No! Please. You don’t understand what I’m looking at when I go home. It’s a terrible place for me to be!” Lynn begged.

  
“Father,” Loki spoke up. “May I be heard?”

  
“Jane, take her back to her room. I have things to discuss with both of my sons.” Jane quickly took Lynn by the arm and pulled her out of the room.

 

“Father,” said Loki “I ask you not to send her away. She’s a silly child who-“

  
“Who made a rather grown up mistake.” Said Odin. “Your actions didn’t help much in this matter.”

  
“I pushed her away, and said no. What else could I have done?” Loki asked.

  
“Not been in that position in the first place.” Odin stated.

  
“Father, all I ask is don’t punish her for my wrongs. I understand there has been some issue with bandits raiding the border villages. Let me go there for a few months and sort this issue out. I’ll be gone and Lynn can go back to her studies and forget about me.”

  
Odin sat for a few moments and thought on the subject. Thor had said nothing up to this point. Perhaps he and Loki going off to handle raiders would be best for everyone involved.

  
“Very well. Thor, you will leave at dawn.”

  
“ Thank you, Allfather”

  
“Loki, you will leave..Now.”

  
“May I at least say goodbye?” Asked Loki.

  
“I think it’s best that you don’t.” Odin turned to his soldiers “Escort prince Loki to his chambers to collect his things and then off to the bifrost.”

  
Loki had wanted at least a chance to set things right with Lynn. He wanted her to understand that she didn’t do anything wrong, but that they could not be together. She was a child and he was a God. He was not the sort of monster who would put their hands on a child in such a way. While in his chambers, he wrote Lynn a quick letter, telling her goodbye and giving it to one of the maids to deliver it to her when he was gone.

  
With his heart heavy, Loki went off to the bifrost. He knew it was best for Lynn and for himself, but that didn’t stop his heart from hurting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Folks! If you like this, or have any ideas you want to share regarding the direction of this story, development of the characters, please leave feedback. Send this to your friends, anything. Thanks much!


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynn's reaction to everything.

All she wanted was a kiss. Was that so bad? Just one thing that every other girl her age and even younger had had at sometime in their youth. The problem is that it had been Loki. He felt guilty for it. She kissed him and for a few moments, her forgot himself. Then he remembered, she was too young. What was he doing?! No, it was wrong.

  
They had returned to the palace, soaked because of the rain. Lynn had been crying. Loki’s rejection stung her heart. It seemed in that moment that she felt that she would always be a freak, and that no one would love her. What was worse was being dragged in front of Odin to get chewed out for doing what many other girls her age had done. Ok, given…it wasn’t with Loki, but still!

  
Now Jane had taken her back to her room.   
  
“Do you want to tell me what happened?” Jane asked  
“Nothing, ok…Just nothing.”   
“Then why are you crying?”   
“Because everybody has FLIPPED OUT because I did something that every girl does! All I did was kiss him!”  
“Why don’t I believe you?” replied Jane.   
“No, Loki didn’t do anything to me. Ok?! Why do you always think he and I are doing anything? NOTHING HAPPENED!”   
“If he hurt you-“  
“Oh for fucksake! He didn’t touch me. You want to pry my legs open to see if I’m still a virgin?!”

Jane slapped her. Hard. Lynn didn’t cry, she just held her hand to her cheek.

  
“I kissed him, allright!? I kissed him and I enjoyed it. He pushed me away and told me no, so we rode back here. Are you happy now! Get out!”

  
Lynn pushed Jane out of the room and closed the doors. Lynn swore to herself that she wasn’t going to cry. Not right now anyways. She wouldn’t give Jane the satisfaction of letting her know that she had hurt her.

  
Thor had arrived just as Jane was kicked out of the room.   
“I take it things did not go well.”  
“Thor, I slapped her. Hard. I shouldn’t have done that.”  
Thor hugged Jane trying to calm her own tears. Leave it to his brother to be the cause of so much trouble. Not that Lynn wasn’t completely innocent. She was still a child but this was a big mistake for such young girl to be making. If it had been some silly boy from the court who was around her age, no one would have thought twice about it. But no, it had to be Loki. Thor let out a sigh. He had no answers for this one. Allfather was right. Distance would have to work it’s magick here.

Lynn closed herself off from everyone else in her room. Only the servants came and went. Not long after the fight with Jane, one of the servants slipped in through the side entrance and left Lynn the note that Loki had written. Lynn grasped for it, wanting some kind of news on either of their fates.

_My Dear Lynn,_   
_It seems that I must leave you for a while. I am not certain for how long. If I go on this campaign, you will be allowed to stay here. I’m sorry for what happened. It was not your fault. Things went too far. You will always have a place in my heart, but you are far too young for anything else between us._   
_Please keep up with your studies and try to move on with your life. Find some silly boy to keep you happy and move on. Don’t give them a reason to send you back to Midguard. I want to see you happy. No tears,_   
_Love,_   
_Loki_

  
  
Lynn ran to her balcony to see Loki reaching the end of the bifrost. Tears welled up again. Move on?! With who!? Most of the boys ignored her or just teased her. She didn’t feel safe around any of them. Loki’s departure meant a complete disruption of her daily life. It was one of her comforts, her daily routine. Without it, she was lost.

  
For two days, she did not leave her room. Not for lessons, walks or even dinner. Frigga had servants bring her some food, but Lynn hardly touched it. She refused to speak to anyone. When Odin was told, he stated that Lynn would tire of all this soon enough.

  
Lynn just wanted to curl up and have the whole world go away. She had never felt more alone and abandoned in her life. Her birth mother had abandoned her, to be raised by her adoptive mother (Jane’s older sister). Her adoptive father left when she was only a small child. Her mother shipped her off to Jane (and Asguard) when she seemed too strange to control. No one wanted her and she didn’t belong anywhere.

  
Loki had been the only one who made her feel like she wasn’t a freak. She kissed him because she wanted to know what it was like. He was the only one she had ever felt that way about. What was so wrong about that? He didn’t force her. It’s what Lynn wanted. 

Without all that, what was the point? 


	6. Glamour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transformation

For five days, Lynn did not leave her room. Servants brought her food, of which she ate sparingly. She took long showers and baths, using the solitude to cry and not be seen by anyone. Beyond that, she was either reading in her chair by the fireplace, at her desk writing, or curled up in bed. The servants begged her to go for a walk in the garden or to the library. Their pleas all fell on deaf ears. Lynn was miserable.   
Her absence had been noted. Frigga kept silent, but Odin did notice that Lynn had not come to dine for some time. Five days. He had enough of her sulking. Odin made it clear to Jane and Frigga that he wanted Lynn at the table tomorrow night. Frigga said that she would have her come to tea the next day, and this issue would be settled.   
The next morning, Lynn awoke to Frigga sitting on her bed and nudging her shoulder. Lynn was groggy, and slow to wake.   
“Lynn, wake up. Get a shower and get dressed. Come to my chambers for tea.”  
“I don’t want to.” Lynn said as she rolled over with the covers.  
“This is not a request, Lynn. Get up!” Frigga said, throwing off the covers.   
Lynn wasn’t going to win this fight. For once, she did as she was told. She got up, took a shower. The servants dressed her and tried to do what they could with her hair. It was long and thick, and took forever to dry. Lynn always had a hard time brushing out all of the knots and tangles, so lots of time she just didn’t. Lynn didn’t wear makeup. She wasn’t allowed to back home, and had never learned to properly apply it. So she just didn’t bother with it. There were kids back home who’s skin was just marked with pimples and blackheads. Her skin was not as bad. There was the occasional pimple here and there when it was that time of the month, but other than that, nothing. Lynn felt that was one of the few things she liked about herself.   
All that aside, she was dressed and headed over to Frigga’s chambers for tea, out on the veranda. When she arrived, the sunlight was showing, but not blinding as it usually was. Jane was there, and asides from Odin, was the last person Lynn wanted to see. Tea was already on the table, along with various sandwiches, and finger foods. Frigga offered her a cup of tea, and Lynn accepted, even though she didn’t actually have much.   
Eventually, the question of how Lynn was doing had come up.  
“How are you, Lynn. We’ve not seen you for a few days.”  
Lynn couldn’t answer. She didn’t want to play this game. She didn’t want to cry and show them how heartbroken she actually was. Despite this, a single tear and sniffle escaped her, betraying the wall of composure she had tried to keep up. It was yet another reason Lynn hated herself, her weakness. Try as she might, she was horrible at hiding her feelings.   
“Why does it have to hurt so bad?” Lynn asked Frigga.   
“I was for the best, Lynn. I know you don’t understand this now, but-“   
Lynn sobbed louder and Frigga put up her hand to quiet Jane. Frigga’s other arm went around Lynn so as she might sob into Frigga’s shoulder. Frigga pitied her. Poor broken hearted child. Such things sting the heart in ways that one can either heal from or carry those scars for life. Frigga hoped it was not the latter.   
“I have no answer for you Lynn, but what I can tell you is this. Eventually, you will heal. Your life will go on.” Said Frigga  
To what end, thought Lynn. She lost her only friend, and the one person who she felt understood her on some level. When Lynn calmed down, she took her to someplace Lynn figured was the palace equivalent of a spa. This one seemed to be reserved for high born ladies and the royal family.   
Frigga gave her free reign of the place. Lynn’s hair was cut and styled by the best in the land. For the first time, Lynn had her nails done and a pedicure, full body facial, full make up application. Frigga made sure the stylists instructed Lynn and her servants how to do her makeup from now on, so as it would look tasteful. When she was done, it was like Lynn’s skin glowed. It shimmered in the sunlight, unlike any mortal Frigga had ever seen.   
Frigga’s purpose was two fold. She thought that something special like this might raise Lynn’s self esteem, and make her come out of her shell just a bit more. Perhaps some other boys will take notice and all this business with Loki would be over with. She wasn’t going to tell Lynn any of this, of course. She would have fought Frigga all the way to the Salon and back.   
Lynn was speechless when she saw herself in the mirror. Frigga had given her some new robes to wear that tastefully put some more emphasis on Lynn’s bust. The colors of the dresses worked for her skin tone and with the makeup, she looked like a goddess. It was as if a butterfly had emerged from it’s cocoon. Lynn didn’t know if this was a good or a bad thing. She knew this was going to attract attention from the boys, and she wasn’t sure that she even wanted their attention. All the attention she attracted in the past consisted of catcalls and teasing. Lynn had always wanted to be this beautiful, but she wasn’t sure if she was ready for it (or deserved it for that matter).   
After a makeover and some new clothes, it came down to some basic mannerisms. Frigga had to teach Lynn not to slouch, as she tended to do to hide her bust. Her bust was rather prominent for a girl her age, but not so as to be out of proportion to her body. It was just enough to make the boys stare and for a young woman to be self conscious about. She was a truly beautiful young lady. Sadly, boys at that age seem only comfortable to make fools of themselves instead of appreciating someone like Lynn.   
The other problem was Lynn’s sadness. Her only friend had been sent away from something she felt responsible for. This was not going to go away overnight. However, Frigga explained to Lynn that she may have to fake her happiness (for appearance’s sake) or otherwise Odin might see her continued sadness as defiance. For that, he would send her back to Midguard.   
“Like attracts like,” Said Frigga “If you appear to be sad and miserable, then that’s all you will attract. No one will want to be around you.”  
“Respectfully, your majesty, I don’t really want to be around anyone right now.” Lynn wanted to start crying again, but Frigga stopped her.   
“What’s all this now? Why are we crying?” Asked Frigga.  
“I just don’t feel like I deserve this, any of it. The dresses, the makeup. It feels like, somehow, doing all of this betrays myself in some way. It doesn’t feel like me.”   
“Would you prefer to go back to your old self?”  
“Not really, I mean, it is a big improvement”  
“Then what troubles you?”   
“I’m not sure if I’m ready for all the attention that this will attract, especially from the boys.”  
“You said that they didn’t notice you”  
“Most don’t except to tease me or make rude comments.” Said Lynn  
“There will always be those.” Said Frigga “You must learn to ignore them. At the end of the day, it’s what you think of yourself that matters. There are jealous people out there and you won’t be everyone’s cup of tea (as they say). Their opinions don’t matter.”  
Lynn thanked Frigga and went off to her room. Dinner was about an hour away. Whereas Lynn should have been happy, feeling like the most beautiful girl in the world, she was still heartbroken. What’s worse is that she felt so ungrateful to Frigga and everything she had done.   
Lynn just wanted to cry. Today just had too many conflicting emotions, and she had no idea on how to handle them all. The servant girls grabbed tissues to Lynn’s makeup wouldn’t run. It was all just too much. From now on, the person she was outside her bedroom doors was a lie. It was a glamour, meant to fool Odin and everyone else. It was the lie that she was happy, and content. That lie meant that she might stay on Asguard, and eventually see Loki again. Right now, this act was exhausting her. It consumed all her energy just to keep breathing.   
  
From inside a cave, where Loki and Thor had taken shelter for the night, Loki was watching Lynn as she got ready for dinner. He was crystal gazing. It was the easiest way to see Lynn without it being too obvious.   
Loki saw what magick Frigga had worked with her, and Loki couldn’t help but be taken aback. He had thought Lynn a beautiful girl before now, Frigga had turned her into a beautiful woman. His cock twitched when he saw her this time, and Loki hated himself for it. She was still a child, even if she was that beautiful.   
It was her tears. Loki closed his eyes and shook his head. In his mind, he would have wiped her tears away and given her an evening she would have never forgot. Despite himself, Loki had fallen in love with her, not that he would admit it to himself.   
No. Lynn needed to move on. It was best for her. Best for them both. She was mortal, he wasn’t. Eventually, she would die. 100 years was like a blink of an eye to an Asguardian. Eventually, she would die and Loki would never be ready for it. It’s a heartbreak he knew he could never recover from.   
What Loki didn’t know, or refused to acknowledge is that it was already too late. 


	7. Loki's Lament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see how things develop with Lynn and Loki as they are both separated.

It was dinnertime, and by Odin’s edict, Lynn was required to attend. Before she entered The Great Hall, Lynn took a deep breath. Her heart was heavy, but she had no choice but to remind herself to breathe.   
When she entered The Great Hall, it was as if all went silent. Lynn curtsied to the assembled nobles, then walked over to the Allfather’s table , curtsying before him. Odin was speechless and gestured to an open chair, next to Frigga and Jane. Once Lynn took her seat, the music played on. Just getting to her seat was a miracle. Lynn was ready to pass out.   
“Was this your doing?” Odin asked Frigga  
“I have no idea what you’re talking about. We had a ladies day at the spa, that’s all.” Said Frigga.  
“Seems like you’ve transformed a girl into a young woman within the span of an afternoon. One might wonder what game you are playing.”  
“Just helping a young lady’s self esteem, that’s all. Dear husband.”   
Odin was suspicious. He knew Frigga was up to something. When Lynn took her seat, Odin couldn’t help but notice that Lynn had caught the eye of many of the young men at court. He was not thrilled about the idea of a mortal and Asguardian having any kind of romantic relationship. However, in this case, nothing heals a broken heart faster than a new lover. A young man, closer to Lynn’s age might be exactly what was needed here.   
Women’s hearts are treacherous things. Odin knew this. He also knew that Lynn would not forget Loki completely, but she could be distracted for a while.

* * *

 

It had only been a couple of months that Loki and Thor had been gone, chasing raiders from border villages. The people were greatful, and revels tended to follow on a regular basis. Loki, however moped through most of it. He drank alone and didn’t take comfort with any of the wenches or whores offered to him. Thor was too busy drinking with the girls to notice.   
On most nights, Loki went to sleep by himself, watching Lynn through the crystal Loki kept so that he might watch over her. On most nights, Lynn would fall asleep reading some book. On other nights, like tonight, she fell asleep crying and whispered his name. These were the nights that were the hardest for him. Loki wanted her to move on, then perhaps the longing and emptiness in his own heart would heal as well. Loki knew that was a lie. Nothing was going to fill that hole, that emptiness but her.

  
One night, at one of the random taverns and they visited, They were offered a treat by the local village people. They were auctioning off a virgin girl for the night. She had no one, no family, and was heavily in debt. She was barely a woman and sadly, had little choice in the matter. She could sell herself into slavery for the rest of her life, or take a chance that selling herself might earn her enough money to be free. She had a choice.

  
Loki thought the whole matter was distasteful. Both he and Thor were going to make it an early night so as not to be a part of the spectacle. As Thor went upstairs, Loki stayed behind to see what was being offered. The whole idea was deliciously deviant, and he couldn’t lie and say that it didn’t appeal to his darker nature.

  
The girl walked out on the stage, her eyes downcast. She was trying not to cry as she heard the catcalls and nasty comments from the men gathered in the room. Before this night was out, one of these brutes would hold her down and take her virginity in a rough and brutal manner. She hated the thought. It sickened her, but what other choice did she have?

  
The bidding began. 100 crowns, 500 crowns. The numbers went up and up, then into the thousands. Each voice sounded worse than the last. Then, from the stairwell and out of the darkness  
“5,000 gold crowns”  
“My lord?”  
“You heard me,” Loki said as he stepped out of the darkness. “5,000 crowns. For the night.”   
“Sold! To Prince Loki! ” The old man said and pushed the girl to Loki.   
He put his finger under her chin, so as to see her eyes. Her face, her eyes, even her body looked just like Lynn. Loki instructed the tavern keeper for two bottles of strong wine, and to bring a tub to his room for a hot bath.   
“What is your name, girl?”  
“Evelyn, my lord.”   
“Evelyn, tonight, you will be just Lynn. Do you understand?”  
“Yes, My lord”   
Loki could see that Evelyn was terrified. He had no intention of hurting her. For tonight, she would be Lynn. Perhaps then his lust would be satisfied and he could move on. So they both could move on.   
“Lynn,” Loki said as he brought the girl close to him “Unlike most of those brutes down there, you have nothing to fear from me. I have no intention to be rough with you. Far from it. Tonight, if you wish it, you will be treated as if you were a Goddess. Nothing will happen until you are ready. I will not rush you.”  
“Thank you, my lord” Evelyn said as her eyes looked up at Loki. He sat down on the bed, pulling her onto his lap. Loki kissed her neck and her lips. Tonight, if only for tonight, he would have Lynn.   
Loki slowly had Evelyn stand. He kissed her as he gently pushed her dress off her shoulders, letting it fall gently to the floor. Loki stood back and had her turn around so as he might admire her body. Slight hips, and a heart shaped ass, beautiful breasts that were smaller than Lynn’s, and nipples her could suck on forever. Her eyes were full of longing and a little trepidation. As gentle as he was, she knew that whatever he did to her was going to hurt a little. She was also worried that she might not please him and that he might throw her back downstairs to all the brutes.   
With one hand, Loki had his clothes disappear so as to have Evelyn’s skin against his own. His cock as half engorged at the sight of her. That was enough to make her gasp. Evelyn had never seen a man naked before. Feeling him poking into her stomach (since he was so tall) made her smile a little. She still didn’t know what to do, until Loki took her small hands and ran them down his body. He put one of her hands on his cock, making him groan slightly.   
“Tonight, your name is Lynn and you are mine”

  
The next morning, Loki woke early. He left Evelyn alone in the bed to sleep. He made arrangements with the innkeeper that provided for Lynn’s room and board, provided she served drinks and meals to the customers for a few hours a day. Loki made it clear that she was not a whore, and was to be treated with respect. Otherwise, the innkeeper would answer to him.   
Loki had thought that sleeping with Evelyn would get his hunger for Lynn out of his system. It didn’t work. In fact he hated himself now. He hated that he was attracted to such a young and innocent thing as Lynn. He hated that he thought that he could wish that away in one night, with another girl. Even more so that it didn’t work. He now wanted Lynn more than ever. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in publishing this. Things have been a little busy here. I struggled with how to do this chapter, almost turning it into two chapters.


End file.
